Eccentric
by Ryuichi-pika
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi's life as they try to make the best of each day. But just when Shu thought he finalli know Yuki's sweet side and his life, a lady named Moi called and their happi life turn into a hell roller coaster.
1. Shuichi days without Yuki

Author's note: Hi! This is Tina, the author of Gravitation Remix. My other user name is Shuichi. As you can see...I love Ryu-kun and Shu-kun very much.! Anyway...I didn't feel like updating Gravitation Remix because it seems like no one like it as much as I thought. T-T So I am hoping you will like this one better. As for changing my user name...I really have no idea why. laugh  
  
Yuki woke me up at five in the morning just to tell me he will be gone for about five days. FIVE DAYS?? What would I do without him for five days? But I was too tired to say anything. So I just nodded my head.   
  
"Shuichi, are you sure you will be okay alone? I could get Mika to come over, not that she has anything else better to do." Yuki went on.  
  
"I will be fine. You know how scare I am of your sister." I told him. Don't get me wrong… Mika is a very nice person, but for some reason she gives me the creep.   
  
Yuki chuckled. He looked rather cute with a smile on his face. Something no one sees often. ( His smiles are only for Shuichi)  
  
He took out his suitcase, which was already packed, and began dragging it toward the door.  
  
"Explanation here please?" I asked. He just woke up, packed, woke me up, and told he me he had to go.  
  
"I am going on a tour with Nittle Grasper. For some unknown reason they want me there. So I have to go." Yuki explained it to me briefly. As if he is afraid to use big words around me. I know I am not exactly the brightest light bulb on the X-mas tree...then again who wants to be a light bulb?   
  
yawn My brain does not function properly when I am not fully awake and right now, I don't think I am fully awake. Hold on...  
  
Seeing pictures of Yuki being naked...  
  
Nope definitely not awake. I must be sleeping, or at least half asleep. And I am must be dreaming.  
  
----------  
  
" Yuki?" I walked downstairs only to find an empty house. Where did Yuki go? Hmm...let see...he woke me up...then went out the door...AHAH! I got it...he left this morning to go on a tour.  
  
Tina: See? Shuichi is very smart.!  
  
Trying to find food in this house is like trying to find water in a desert! Yuki is usually the one doing all the grocery shopping, because he doesn't trust me. The last time he sent me to the grocery store, I bought chips, sodas, and other junk food. To me, they were good food, but Yuki wasn't very happy. Since he is not going to be here...I guess I am going to have to go buy food for myself. As much as Yuki hate me buying junk food, he wouldn't want me to starve myself. Or does he? Why is my boyfriend soo mean??   
  
(Tina: ;; I am sure he loves you very much. Now go buy food! You know what? I am hungry too, so I am going to go eat. And this will be the first chapter for today! ja ne)  
  
Grocery shopping with Shuichi!  
  
Chips, donuts, cookies...  
  
I absentmindedly toss them into the cart. No point in looking at the price, since I know I would never put them back no matter how much they cost. If Yuki was here, he would have to fray it out of   
  
me. You hear that Mr. Making Shuichi Depress Without His Junk Food Man! I hadn't eaten any junk food for weeks, and to me that is very depressing. 


	2. bounces

Eccentric.   
  
Author's Note: This is the fourth chapter of Eccentric, right? Ahh...I don't seem to remember.   
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own Gravitation, but I do own Eccentric.   
  
"What?!" Yuki finally snapped, I guess he was starting to notice that I was staring at him for the past fifteen minutes.   
  
"Hmm...nothing, it's good to have you back." I said lovingly.   
  
Yuki stared at me. "You are the weirdest person I have ever met."  
  
"I am proud of my weirdness. Why are you always so serious? I learned that it not healthy to always be depress." Go me and my knowledge of the world!  
  
"It also not good to always be happy all the time. It's good to have a balance of happiness and sadness. Like a wave, your emotion needs to have ups and downs." Yuki replied with a grin. Damn, so he knows more than me.  
  
"Well then how you come aren't happy? You aren't balance."  
  
"How do you know I am not happy?"  
  
"Well you hardly ever smile, and you get mad and you yell and curse a lot." All of these are true, but Yuki hadn't been like any of those descriptions in awhile, except he hardly ever smile.  
  
"I don't have to smile to be happy." Yuki didn't bother to look at me and continued reading his newspaper.  
  
---------  
  
Yuki seem different now, he is more cheerful. And plus he made pancakes for breakfast!  
  
"Morning! Pancakes?" He asked when I came downstairs.   
  
I nodded..  
  
So now I am sitting across from him, eating pancakes.  
  
"I didn't know you can cook." I said with my mouthful. Honey goodness! HM!  
  
Yuki didn't say anything, he just keep on reading his newspaper.  
  
I wonder what happened...what made him like this? It used to take more forever to get him to smile. But now effortlessly sometimes I would catch him smiling, not a big grin, just a hint of what a smile is supposed to be. Come to think of it, ever since he came back from his trip, he has been smiling more often. AHA! So it's the trip…   
  
-------  
  
I don't know what to tell you...Yuki changed! Please continue to read and give Tina a lots of comments. We will be back with more Eccentric. Until then….ja! 


	3. clap clap

Yuki had been very busy lately. He hardly ever comes out of his "work room". It is very hard...I want to spend time with him, and all he wants to do is sit in font of his computer. I wonder what he writes about, is it one of those books for adults? He told me once he writes romance books, but just what's the romance about? Sad? Happy? I am sure it one of those sad romance books. He is very good with that...I think. All though I have been living with him for six months, I still don't know very much about him. Which is sad...really.   
  
"Yuki, when do you think you going to be finish?" I asked him one night, we were sitting across from each other at the dinner table.  
  
Yuki shrugged. "Hard to say. Maybe a few more weeks, why?"  
  
"Hn...nothing, just wondering."  
  
I can't tell him I miss him, it will distract him from his work. He might take some time off and maybe end up never finishing it. Or maybe he just wouldn't care. Yuki is so unpredictable.  
  
"I miss seeing you, that's all. But since you so busy with work, I think I am going to start on the song lyrics too. Then we will both be busy." I put my plate in the sink and began to wash it. First come the soap-then the water…  
  
"Hey, Shu. Maybe we should spend some time together, you know, go some where. It will give me a chance to take a break from all these deadlines. You can work on the songs during the trip. I will work on my books, we will still be working, but we will also be enjoying ourselves."  
  
I love the ways his brain works!   
  
----------  
  
Seeing him so unhappy made me realized how bad I have been treating him. He is locked up in this house, without a car, anything to do, and anywhere to go. Work, then back here again. Yet he never seemed to mind, seeing my smile was all he needed, he said. But sometimes I wonder if a smile..  
  
I was so busy with the books I hardly noticed how sad he was. This trip ought to cheer him up.   
  
"Where are we going?" Shuichi bounced after me as I was walking toward the office/work room.   
  
"I don't know yet. You pick a place."   
  
Well...back to work again. Outside I could hear Shuichi chatting excitedly with Hiro on the phone. It's probably about our trip.   
  
----  
  
So we decided to go camping. I asked Tatsuha, Hiro and Ryuichi to come along with us, they agreed. It was fun, except for Tatsuha kept on trying to make passes at Ryuichi.   
  
"Stop that." Yuki glare.  
  
"Eiri, you stay out of this."  
  
"Whatever. But if you don't stop, I will call Tohma and have him drag Ryuichi back, or you, either one is fine."  
  
Tatsuha pouted and sat in a corner. "Mean bastard." He mumbled.  
  
We hiked up the mountains, and then down it. I was exhausted by the time we were walking back to camp. Hiro had to carried me on his back, Yuki wouldn't.  
  
"Pleeease?" I begged. Yuki gave me a glare, and shook his head no.  
  
"Hiro? Will you carry me?"   
  
"Whatever, hop on, retard." Was the replied, so I hopped onto his back.   
  
"I will carry you, if you want, Sakuma-san."   
  
"You can carry Kuma-chan, he is tired." Ryuichi replied, then walked closer to me and Hiro. We couldn't do anything but sweat drop, and give Tatsuha a sign to back off before Ryuichi tries to throw rocks at him.  
  
------  
  
"Shuichi! Wake up, it's time to go."  
  
"Already..?" I yawned. Today is the last day, come to think of it I didn't get any work done. Ah well, I had a good time. Ryuichi and Tatsuha seem to be getting along great!   
  
"Yes, come on, everyone is waiting for us." Yuki had to practically drag me out of my sleeping bag.   
  
"But I want to say bye to mister raccoon." I wiped my eyes.  
  
"Raccoon..?" (o.O)  
  
blinks "oo...it was just a dream?"  
  
Yuki sighed.   
  
-------------------------  
  
::In the car::  
  
"lalala...here we go on this trip.!"   
  
It's hard to concentrate when there are two people in the back screaming as high and as loud as they can. No, I wouldn't call that singing.  
  
"Will the two of you shut up?!" ...didn't mean to yell.  
  
They settled back in their seats and stared at me as I pull out a cigarette.   
  
"No smoking, pwease?" Shuichi asked, covering his nose.  
  
"Sorry." I apologized quietly and put it away.   
  
----- 


	4. Readersenjoy!

Everything is back to normal now, or so I thought. Now that Shuichi and I are getting so close to a relationship, I feel like I am doing a wrong thing. I shouldn't put him through this, he is too innocent to know the other side of love, the darker side. I want him to stay as he is, I don't want his heart to be broken. I never want to see a drop of tear on his smiling face. Never again do I want to see him by himself, I want to always be near him. But I can't do that. It's unfair to him, he deserve someone better than me.   
  
"Yuki? Are you home?!" Shuichi called. I closed my laptop and walk into the kitchen.   
  
"Ya home early."   
  
"Yep! Hiro dropped me off, you should see his crazy motorcycle riding skill." Shuichi beamed at me.  
  
"Oh." It been like this for days, we just feel so awkward talking together. Even Shuichi noticed it, or at least I think he does.  
  
"Got anything to eat in this house?" Shuichi stick his face into the refrigerator and look around.  
  
"Nope, sorry. You mind getting the grocery?" I asked.  
  
"Me?!?!" Shuichi face lit up with…whatever it is. Okay, so bad idea…  
  
"Never mind. I will get it tomorrow, in the mean time, just eat whatever you can find in the 'food hideout'." Shuichi's idea. He wanted me to buy a whole bunch of food and put it in the pantry, then when we run out of things to eat, we can eat whatever in there. Shuichi call it his 'food hideout'. Many times I caught him eating stuff from there…even if there is food in the fridge.   
  
"YAY! I love my 'food hideout'!"   
  
"That is, if the foods are still in there." I glanced over just in time to see him stick his tongue out at me.   
  
The trip made me realize how bad things have been. Shuichi didn't have fun, real fun, sitting home with me. He had more fun hanging out with his friends and they can give him something I couldn't. The trip was the first time I ever saw Shuichi so happy, just being around people. Even my smile can't bring him such happiness, I realized.  
  
"Be honest, Shuichi. Do you love me?" Yuki asked. I was surprised...and very shocked. I can't think of anything or anyways to express how much I truly love him. That came out of nowhere, he has been acting weird. First he locked himself in his room, then the camp trip, then the grumpy car ride home, and how this?  
  
"Of course. I always have. It was you who denied it." I laugh as I try to kiss him on the mouth. But...unfortunately I was too short...so it was more like on the chin and little part of the lower lip. Damn it! I hate being short.  
  
Yuki smiled. "It didn't make sense to me, how someone like you could possibly love me."   
  
I thought about it for a second...okay! So it was more like five minutes. I don't know why I love Yuki either. I just do, there is no way I could explain it. I just do! He is everything to me.   
  
"Well, maybe it's because you are so cute and charming. Even though you tend to push people away, I know there was something behind all that coldness."  
  
Yuki smile again. He is such short on words...ne? I am full of them.  
  
--------  
  
YUKI   
  
I didn't know what to say. I know he meant every word from his heart. I know nothing I say could compare to his words. What am I doing----? Am I falling in love with him, if I am not already? For the first time I actually feel my heart open up, feel the hot blushes on my face as he kissed me. Yet, I am sad. Sad because I know someday we will part, sad because I don't want to lose him. But it's destiny...there is nothing we can do about it.   
  
---------  
  
Tina: soo sad and touching!  
  
Yuki: yea..whatever...get on with the story!  
  
Tina: you just want to kiss Shu-chan again!  
  
Yuki: kill and drag Tina's body toward a river  
  
-----------  
  
::Yuki::  
  
How can you tell if it's love?   
  
--------------------------  
  
::Author's note::  
  
Ryuichi: hello everyone! Welcome back!  
  
Shuichi: Yes...to another chapter of Eccentric.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Shu-chan really does love Yuki-san. It's hard to tell if it's real love, but when it comes to Yuki and Shuichi, there is no doubt about it. Even though Yuki act cold and mean, he is a very sweet and fragile person. He was traumatized by the incident that happened 10 years ago, and he thought he could never love again. It's a long story...so I am not even going to try and tell it. But just know that he was betrayed.   
  
Yuki closed his heart ever since, fear he is going to get hurt again. He tried to push Shu-chan away...but that didn't work. They are getting closer as each day passes by, without even realizing it, they play an important role in each other lives. Shuichi might have realized it a little, but even he don't know how deep their love really is.   
  
Yuki smile more often around Shuichi, and Shuichi's smile seems a bit brighter too. When he is around me, his smiles are not like his smiles for Yuki-san. It's hard to explain...you will have to see it to get it.  
  
-- Ryuichi.  
  
=================  
  
"If you love me and you know it clap your hands clap clap  
  
If you love me and you know it clap your hands clap clap  
  
If you love me and you know it, then your words will sure show it  
  
If you love me and you know it claps your hands! clap clap" 


	5. Questions and answers cont

Karen - Yuki, what would you do if Shu wanted to you quit smoking...for good?!   
  
Shuichi: Well...actually I am trying to make him stop.   
  
Yuki: I don't smoke that much...only when I am stress out or in bad mood or running late on deadlines...or...  
  
Shuichi: We get it!   
  
Tina: ...but you should try doing something else, anyway back to the question. What would you do?  
  
Yuki: I guess I'd quit...  
  
Tina: Because you love him?  
  
Yuki: No, because he probably won't leave me alone until I promise to.   
  
Tina: X.X oo...but you still love him..right?   
  
Yuki: blush a little urusai..  
  
--------  
  
All right, I will take that as a yes he love Shuichi and yes he will quit smoking if Shuichi ask him to. I wonder why Shuichi never did in the anime, or maybe he did but it just slip my mind.   
  
Shuichi: Maybe we should wait until several more questions before posting this chapter up?  
  
Yuki: OR we could post this up and add other people questions to the next chapter.   
  
Tina: But this is an awfully short chapter.   
  
Yuki: Their fault for not asking questions..  
  
Tina: Ehh...yea true. ASK ANYTHING YOU WANT! YOU WOULDN'T WANT YUKI TO BE MAD… WOULD YOU? IF YOU DON'T, ASK MORE QUESTIONS FOR OUR NEXT CHAPTER!   
  
Ryuichi: At times like this that I wonder...where are all your old readers Tina?  
  
Tina: I don't know, they just stopped reading..T.T   
  
Ryuichi: -pat pat-  
  
(no one wonder how Ryuichi just suddenly appear?)  
  
--------------------------  
  
- Urusai: Shut up. 


	6. No more food

Hiraku - m What kind of question do you want us to ask you? ... Eiri kun don't be mad, we  
  
love you all, oh hehehe yes I want to know where is Hiroshi? I love him :p  
  
Tina: one, any kind of questions. Two, Hiroshi..!   
  
Hiro: ::pop out from nowhere:: Ah no! You are not making me part of your weird fiction! I am not weird you hear me! ::is holding a snife::  
  
Tina: ...you are not weird..?  
  
Hiro: ::put knife down:: Sorry, ah hello everyone!   
  
Tina: Okie..next question. (don't worry, Hiroshi will be appearing more later on...after he calms down and is not so knify.)  
  
A fan - Yuki do u consider yourself Bisexual or Gay?  
  
Yuki u always say that Shuichi is bad in bed, is it really true or u just like  
  
to say that?  
  
Shuichi were u a virgin before u had sex with Yuki?  
  
Yuki: ::is blushing:: Ugh..  
  
Tina: I am not entirely sure, in the manga they did make him seem more like bisexual, didn't they? No, they made him straight, but then he ended up falling for Shuichi.   
  
I don't know, I would have to say he is bisexual, but it doesn't matter much to me because either way...Yuki still loves Shuichi, and nothing can change that. LOL.  
  
Fan 1: Is it true?  
  
Yuki: I don't know. They made my character so confusing. At first I thought I wasn't into guys, but then they made me fall in love with Shuichi, but I sleep with women too, so I am bi?  
  
Yuki: When did I mention that Shuichi is bad in bed?   
  
Shuichi: ::looks up:: wa..h?  
  
Yuki: ::smile and sweat drop:: heh..heh..nothing. I don't recall saying that. So...ugh...it's not true?  
  
Shuichi: Yes. I was a virgin, still is ya know. Tina-chan did not get that far.   
  
--------  
  
Okay folks, thank you for the questions. Shuichi, do you want me to go there? I mean...it's not hard, beside what you do after dark is none of my concern. Yuki, ::glare:: I can't believe you says something like that.  
  
Yuki: I didn't!  
  
No love scene for you!   
  
The only reason Hiro-kun is not mention much on here is because his role comes later on, when Tina can think of something.  
  
Next chapter is still open for questions...but I will continue the story along as well. 


	7. Yuki is a doodoohead

::Shuichi and Yuki...in a very confusing time::  
  
"Shuichi?"  
  
"YES?" Shuichi replied in a sing-song voice.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Cooking breakfast, darling." Shuichi bounced around Yuki, while holding a bowl of some sort of yellow-ish thing.  
  
"Oh and do tell, what are you cooking?"  
  
"Pancakes!" Oo...so that was what the yellow thing was.  
  
Yuki stared at Shuichi for awhile then walked off. Leaving Shuichi alone in the kitchen with his bowl of whatever it was, humming to his own song.  
  
Half way to the studio...Yuki couldn't help but let out a loud laugh! 'SHUICHI IS COOKING?! He burned pop corn...and eggs..and instant noodles, and there he was...cooking pancakes. Or trying to cook some sort of yellow-ish thing...'  
  
"Yuki...are you feeling okay?" Shuichi asked...very confuse.   
  
"Why are you cooking?"  
  
"Well yesterday, after the whole you being nice, I woke up feeling so happy today. So I decided to cook." Shuichi blushed.  
  
Yuki smiled, stepped inside his room, and slammed the door in his lover's face. "Go cook, I will be out in ten minutes."  
  
"OK!"  
  
Tina - uh..yeah…LOL?? 


	8. Xmas one

CHIRISTMAS SPECIAL!   
  
::CHRISTMAS WITH YUKI:: (part 1)  
  
Today is December 24 and is Christmas Eve! I am so excited, this is my first Christmas with Yuki. I wonder if he got me anything. I don't know what to buy him, Hiro assured me that anything I get for him he will like it.  
  
"Don't get so worked up over this. If he loves you, anything you give him will be fine!" Hiro said.  
  
"That's just it, I am not sure how much he really loves me." I told him.  
  
"Well, you are still living with him, aren't you? That's a good sign that he at least like you...and are you guys sleeping together?"   
  
I blushed. "NO!" Stupid! What makes him think we are! (Tina is a bit slow on that area so if you wanna see some action, I would suggest to go buy the manga.)   
  
"Just wondering. Anyways, so you won't be spending Christmas with us gang?" Hiro asked.  
  
"I don't know...maybe." I lowered my head in shame. Hiro and I always spent Christmas together, it's our tradition.   
  
"Aw, don't worry about it Shu...we can always spend it together next year." Hiro said, as if reading my mind.   
  
Still I felt pretty guilty, so I decided to ask Hiro to spend the day with us. As the day grow, more and more people joined.  
  
::December 25::  
  
IT'R CRAZY! I LOST MY FRUITCAKE! I don't even like fruitcake...wth?!   
  
"AAAH! YUKI, do something! Our Christmas is messing up!"  
  
"It was your fault for inviting all those nutty people." I am going mad, with Mika and Tatsuha fighting, Tohma   
  
trying to calm his wife, and his brother in law who is now stalking Ryuichi. I am trying to keep Hiro away from Ayaka. It's a mess  
  
and Yuki is doing nothing to help!  
  
"PUT THAT DOWN!" Yuki said as Tatsuha picked up one of his chairs and about to throw it at someone, I think he wanted to throw it at Mika.  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
"What? You said to do something." And with that he dissappear again, leaving me on my own. EVIL!  
  
Author's note: ENJOY next chapter-- "Tatsuha...the stalker!" HEHE 


	9. Tatsuha the stalker

Tatsuha's handbook:  
  
Name: Ryuichi Sakuma  
  
Date of Birth: April 1  
  
birth place: Tokyo   
  
Age: 31 (Still sexy)  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
height (ab): 170 cm (5'5")   
  
Weight: 53 kg (117 lbs)  
  
hair color: brown w/ green hightlights  
  
Eye Color: Blueish purple  
  
Likes: kumagorou, Soft serve ice cream from the meadow lands in the mountains, girls who can talk to penguins, guys who can't write in kanji and regret not speaking their mind, shuichi, bunnies, afternoon snacks, and water  
  
"Err…Tatsuha-kun, why didn't you just ask Mika to get you one?"   
  
"She is evil…damn bitch, won't even take pictures of him for me." Tatsuha said coldly, while glaring at the floor.  
  
:Shuichi sweat drop.:  
  
"Are you still obsessed with that Ryuichi?" Yuki asked.   
  
"THAT RYUICHI?! HE IS THE RYUICHI! HOW DARE YOU REFER TO HIM AS THAT RYUICHI, YOU BASTARD!?!" Tatsuha picked up a chair and was about to throw it at Yuki, but Shuichi calmed him down by promising to buy the poster of Ryuichi for him.   
  
"OO THANK YOU SHUICHI!"   
  
AT THE PARTY  
  
All throughout the party, Ryuichi couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. It was a funny feeling and no matter how hard he try, he can't seem to shake it off. Yuki-kun's house seems safe enough, but there was someone watching him. Ryuichi and Kumagorou tried to hide in the bathroom for awhile but Hiro knocked on the door and made him go out.   
  
"Hey Sakuma-san. My name is Tatsuha Uesugi, Yuki's brother. Nice to meet you." A tall dark haired man said to him.   
  
"Sakuma-san sound funny, call me Ryuichi." Ryuichi said, "and this is Kumagorou, nice to meet you too, Tatsuha-san!" Kuma-chan shook Tatsuha's hand.  
  
"You look like Yuki, but you don't look like Mika-san very much." Ryuichi said, as he reaches out to shake the young boy's hand.  
  
"Yea, people say that a lot."   
  
"Oo I remember now! Tohma told me about you. He said to stay away from you."  
  
Okay fans…I am all out of ideas! So you guys continue this and send me your story, I will pick the best one and post the winner Thank you and remember, tell your friends to read! PLEAAAAAASE?!   
  
Thanks: my info on our beloved, Ryuichi Sakuma. 


	10. hm? BLACK DIOS!

He what?! 'Toma (how you actually spell it in the manga!) you bastard!' Tatsuha thought angrilly "But he doesn't mean that!"  
  
"He doesn't?" Ryuichi questioned "But TOMA said it..."  
  
"Toma says a lot of things but do you actually BELIEVE them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tatsuha sighed and hung his head. 'Oh when I get my hands on Toma... I'll wring his neck so tight!'  
  
"Tatsuha? Can I at LEAST have my HAND back?!" Ryuichi almost screamed and kept pulling his hand. When Tatsuha let go he fell backwards andlanded with a dull thud.  
  
Tatsuha looked at him bug eyed "S-Sakuma-san?! You ok?!?!?!"  
  
"Ow..." He looked at his shoulder and went bug eyed like Tatsuha "I GOT A BOO BOO!"  
  
"Oh no Sakuma-san I'm SO sorry!"  
  
"Kiss it better!"  
  
Tatsuha blinked then smiled 'Sakuma-san is asking ME to kiss his boo boo! I feel like I'm in heaven!' Tatsuha thought happily.  
  
As Tatsuha kissed it Toma slammed his face into the floor "What are you doing Tatsuha?"  
  
Ryuichi blinked down at Tatsuha and poked his head "Is Tatsuha ok?"  
  
Toma grabbed Ryuichi's hand "I thought I told you to stay away from him?"  
  
"Um...I know... But he wouldn't let me go!" Ryuichi stomped his foot like a kid.  
  
Tatsuha lifted himself "Ugh... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BASTARD!?!?!?!" Tatsuha screamed at Toma.  
  
"You were trying to rape Ryuichi huh?"  
  
"No I was kissing his boo boo! I mean injury!"  
  
Toma rolled his eyes and Ryuichi sat down looking back and forth. First Toma then Tatsuha then Toma again. "What was that Kumagorou? Yea lets go get some food.." He got up and bounded toward the table as Toma and Tatsuha broke into a free for all.  
  
A couple hours and bruises later Tatsuha had to keep far away from Ryuichi and Toma had to keep away from Tatsuha and Ryuichi... Well he was still eating with his Kuma-chan.  
  
DODODODO DO THE END!!  
  
Here is a chapter from Black Dios! (sorry it took so long for me to post it up...) heh...--;; woow I am freaking slow. 


	11. Babisitter for a day

Author: My mom…just had a baby yesterday and so now I am really tired, but I will update a short chapter just for you guys!   
  
I remember someone once asked if my fan fiction suppose to be so random, and the answer is yes. This is like…it doesn't go together, I am not trying to make a story or anything, and it's just random events that happen to Yuki and Shuichi.   
  
Gravitation Remix was supposed to be a continuous story of Gravitation, but in a more serious but funny form. I was trying to make it more of Yuki's POV, but ended up find it hard to write through his POV. I don't want to make him sound so sweet, but at the same time I would like to take the Yuki everyone so familiar with and twist him a bit to make him sweeter, to Shuichi anyway. The Yuki in Eccentric is far beyond the Yuki we know, he is incredible sweet, well to me he is….-shrug-  
  
-----------  
  
Yuki and Shuichi first time baby-sitting!  
  
Shu:  
  
I don't know how we got talked into this, but Mika's friend had a baby you see, and it was very cute and all, and Mika used it to her advantage! See, Mika and her friend wanted to go out, but didn't know what to do with the baby, so she talked me into baby-sitting him. It is very cute, and I usually am fond of babies…but this one…is evil. Of course I didn't know it was evil until I agreed to baby-sit, it drooled all over me!!!!!  
  
"Yuki! The baby won't stop taking my food!" I wailed, then glare at it, I swear it glared back at me!  
  
"Uh…-sweat drop-."   
  
"You are evil little…guy…it! Eat your own food, hmp…NO MINE! MINE!!! Grrrr!!!."   
  
"Shuichi, shut up! I am trying to work, take that baby and go somewhere else. Better yet, I will go." Yuki said, annoyed, he picked up his plate and disappeared into his working room again.   
  
"Look what you did! You made Yuki-honey went bye bye!" I yelled.  
  
Yuki:   
  
Damn, even through the thick wooden door I could still hear them. I sigh and decided to get started on the new chapter. Even though I tried not to listen to the racket outside, sometimes I couldn't help wondering how Shuichi is doing with the baby. Shuichi isn't exactly what you would call a good baby-sitter and a patient person when it comes to stuff like that. Maybe I could write something about this to warn my readers never to let an idiotic person baby-sits your kid -----   
  
"DIE YOU BASTARD!! DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY WON'T YOU SLEEP!!" I heard Shuichi screamed.   
  
Shu:  
  
"SLEEP!!"   
  
"sweep!" the baby mimicked. He (yes, I now know it's a boy) is annoying, like a parrot that won't shut up.  
  
"Shuichi, how it's going?" Yuki asked. I've been put through hell trying to feed him, change him, and put him to sleep…and all Yuki could ask was how it's going???!!!!!!  
  
"Fine dear." I said sarcastically through clench teeth.   
  
"Ok, guess you don't need help then."   
  
"WAIT YUKI! Of course I need help."   
  
"Heh…all right. Uh…what now?"   
  
"I don't know! It just won't sleep, and it keep on whimpering and crying and….it smells!"   
  
"Shu, did you change his diaper when you changed his clothes?" Yuki asked, I was puzzled….what in the world is a diaper?  
  
Yuki:  
  
Judging from the blank look he gave me, I concluded that Shuichi has never even heard of a diaper in his life.   
  
Author's note:   
  
Tina: LOL…  
  
Shuichi: Diaper…babies wear diaper??! I thought only old people do.  
  
Yuki: -sweat drop- no?? Stop sucking your thumb!  
  
Shuichi: Make me XP  
  
Tina: uuh…guys??! Aw wells, I wonder how Yuki and Shuichi are holding up with the baby, Yuki seem to know at least a little bit. Aw wells tune in next time to see how our lovely couple is doing with the baby! 


	12. mmmm THANKS FANS!

First published - 8-14-03  
  
As you can see 'Eccentric' been going on for awhile...this is chapter 20 now, isn't it? Wow...time sure flies when you are having a good time writing.   
  
"No I do not own Gravitation..." (Hey...a 14 years old can't own such a good anime/manga)  
  
Before I bein writing, please let me just blab on for a second, will you?   
  
1. When I first started writing, I never in my wild dreams thought so many people would read it. I thought my writing sucks and that everyone would think of me as a random idiot. But being a idiot that I am (hehe) I posted it up anyways. I have no editors, so any spelling/grammar/other mistakes please just forgive it.  
  
2. Thanks for reading it and all of your support, without it I wouldn't keep on writing. I do good and I keep going if I know people like it and actually wants to read it, so thanks you guys for reading.  
  
Now the story.....  
  
Last we left Shuichi, he was baby-sitting, was that it? Ah yes...taking care of the devil known as baby Kano (my cousin's idea). After realizing Shuichi baby-sitting skill isn't all that great Yuki had to stop working and lend a helping hand. It's not that he doesn't like seeing Shuichi running around, trying to stuff the baby down the sink, he just doesn't like hearing Mika yelling at him. He didn't get much sleep and the last thing he wanted to hear was her screaming.   
  
"Shuu...just get me the bag."  
  
"WHAT BAG??!" Shuichi is about to lose it any minute and Yuki could feel it.   
  
"That bag Mika handed to you, along with the baby."  
  
"Oh." Shuichi said and waddled (yes he waddled, don't ask...I don't know how either) to the living room and returned with a greenish looking bag. Shuichi seated himself on the floor and begin searching through the bag. He found a couple of 'diapers' and milk bottles, without the actual milk in it.  
  
Yuki, with Shuichi's help, changed Kano's diaper and was in the middle of putting the rest of her clothes on when the bell rang. Mika and her friend thanked them for the help, well her friend did anyways.   
  
--  
  
After they were gone, Yuki threw himself down the sofa and sigh of relief.   
  
"YAY! The devil is gone!!" As for Shuichi, he regained back his energy and galloped all through the house, cheering.   
  
"SHUT UP and SIT DOWN, you are giving me a headache." Yuki voice was cross.   
  
Shuichi immediately obeyed and settled down beside Yuki. "Are you ok?" He asked, surprise to hear such harsh voice from Yuki all of the sudden.  
  
Yuki didn't reply, instead he rested his head on his lover's shoulder and fell fast asleep.   
  
"Shu, don't have a baby or bring anymore babies home..." came a sudden murmured.   
  
Shuichi smiles slightly, 'don't have a baby. I can't...'   
  
"I didn't bring it home, Mika brought it here..." Shuichi protested quietly.  
  
"Well no more babies...EVER!"   
  
"Yuki, are you really asleep?" Shuichi looks down so he could see Yuki's face more clearly. Yuki's eyes opened and he gave his lover and light kiss on the side of his lip. Shuichi's face suddenly became red as he stared at Yuki with wide eyes.   
  
"You…tricked me." He managed with trembling lips.  
  
"And you fell for it, baka."  
  
Yuki got up and walked towards his study. "No more disturbance or interuptions, I am behind on my deadlines." Yuki said with a harsh, but gently tone.  
  
Aya - when did he become so softie?  
  
Tina - I don't know...seems weird, doesn't it?  
  
Aya - yes.  
  
Mm well I was talking to my cousin, David, the one who came up with the baby's name. He refuses to believe that Yuki is gay, he said the reason Yuki like Shuichi is because Shuichi is feminine, and makes a good girl. I said Shuichi is a pretty boy and he said Shuichi is also a pretty girl. LOL.   
  
[David's sn]: he jus acts gay, so grls want him mor  
  
tama no genki: Too bad they can't have him XP  
  
tama no genki: HE LOVES SHUICHI!  
  
Well ignore him and his idiot-ness...runs in the famili. LOL... XP He isn't a big fan of Gravitation, though he reads some whenever he buy me Gravi manga, he would read some of it...so he knows what is going on but he isn't a real fan...he has to pay for his comment by wearing a dress to the anime convention so ha!  
  
KIES! Well good night!! 


	13. Hearts, swirls and bitches

Tina - Hellooo there fans! I haven't been working on Eccentric lately because I was so busy with everything else. I've been trying to draw, yes Tina tried to draw...LOL. No it's not funnie, it's down right hilarious.  
  
I CAN DRAW   
  
Hirima   
  
Hirima two: and girl (my new co-writer) - GET ON WITH IT!  
  
Tina - oh right, sorry.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Kitty -   
  
Yuki tried hard to see it, but to him it's nothing but a black wall, with white swirls. Shuichi kept screaming at him. "THERE! THERE!" He said. Yuki sighed, what the hell is wrong with this kid. It's a drawing of a black background and white swirlly lines.  
  
Tina -  
  
Shuichi pout and folded his arms together. He worked so hard on the painting. Dissappointed, he decided to give up.   
  
"It's all right, there is nothing special." He said, getting up and dusting his bottom.  
  
Yuki frowned. "Well then why does it bothers you so much that I can't see it, whatver it is."  
  
"It doesn't bothers me."  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
Kitty -   
  
Yuki grabbed his arm and pulled him toward when he noticed that Shuichi was about to leave. "Get back here, brat. Show me what you been blabbing about."  
  
(Tina - he...in my...WAAAAAH! He called Shuichi a brat.  
  
Kitty - Oh SORRY TINA-SAMA, was he not suppose to?  
  
Tina - hehe..kidding, it's fine.  
  
Kitty - glare Don't do that!)  
  
Kitty -  
  
Shuichi widen his eyes to make his best puppy dog pout. The violent eyes trippled its size and with his lips in it pouting position, he pointed to where the swirls made a heart with their names in it. Yuki nodded, but was silent. "See it?" He asked, and Yuki nodded his head again, still saying nothing.   
  
"Liar, you don't see it."  
  
"Your painting is so sloppy, how could anyone tell what the swirls was suppose to be?"  
  
"BUT I WORKED SO HARD!" (imagine Shuichi looking like this '.' eyes crossed, sweat drop and pouty lips.)  
  
Yuki placed a hand on top of his puppy/lover's head and smile slightly. "I see."  
  
"The heart?"   
  
"No, I still don't see that. But I see you've worked hard, I can tell. You've got paints on your hair."  
  
Shuichi smiled then, how could he not when something so sweet have found its way to Yuki's lips?  
  
Tina -   
  
"Do I get ice cream for working so hard, then?"  
  
"If you want, make it yourself."  
  
Shuichi sighed. "Why can't you be nice?!"  
  
"I gave you more credits on the swirls than you deserved, what more do you want?!"  
  
"HEY! Those swirls-- I mean heart is good!! It's true art, original..."  
  
Yuki placed a finger on Shuichi's lips and whispered. "We are going to an art gallery tomorrow."  
  
Then he disappeared, well he walked inside and into his study.   
  
Kitty -   
  
Yuki slipped inside, a smile playing on his lips. The phone rang and he picked it up, smile slowly disappearing.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Asked Yuki crossly.  
  
"Come on, don't be a bastard." Said Moi on the other line. "I just wanted to know where the hell you been?"  
  
"Don't you mean how the hell I've been?"  
  
"No, I meant what I said. Are you still living with that pink hair brat? When are you going to tell him that I'm what you want and kick his sorry ass to the curb?"  
  
"Fuck off, I don't have to listen to you."  
  
"Oh but you do, my dear. Now will your loyal fans still be loyal after knowing you little secret? Or will they throw both Eiri's books and Bad Luck CDs in the trash?" Moi said while chuckling softly.  
  
"Do whatever pleases you, if that includes fucking yourself because I am not going to."   
  
Moi gasped sharply and hung up. "Bitch." Yuki murmured under his breath.  
  
Authors' note:  
  
Tina - O.O WAY TO GO NEIKO-CHAN!   
  
Kitty - Gomen...I know Tina's story aren't intense...but I can only write these kind of stuff.  
  
Tina - Oh no, this is a good break from my whole happie-random-ness. I am sure the fans will love it!  
  
This is her (kitty) first time writing, so she decided to be my co-writer because she is afraid of writing on her own, she thinks she is not ready. I would say that she is totally ready and I think she would be a great writer, but I am just as glad she is helping me with Eccentric. Thank you Kitty and as for you, readers. Please show her what I've been trying to tell her...SHE IS GREAT. THANK YOU! 


	14. Drunk?

Tina - working with Kitty is so much fun...all though sometimes we do argue on stuff, but we always works out a compromise.  
  
Kitty - I want vanilla ice cream  
  
Tina - I want chocolate  
  
Kitty - We can't buy both...we won't be able to eat all.  
  
Tina - Ok...let get cookie n cream. It has vanilla ice cream and chocolate Oreos  
  
(my fav.)  
  
Kitty - Aight.  
  
Tina - see? Like that for example...we both got what we wanted  
  
Kitty - On the stories, we ended up arguing over this chapter...and we ended up wit this:  
  
Moi called again and again. Yuki gave up on answering the phone, he just let it ring. Shuichi picked it up several times, knowing it's her, he hung up without saying anything. Once again the irritate phone started to ring, both Shuichi and Yuki just look at each other. 'You answer it.' Yuki mouthed the words. Shuichi sighed and pick it up. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"YO BUDDY! Is that how you greet your buddy? In such a grumpy voice." Hiro said on the other line.  
  
"HIRO!" Shuichi eyes widen. "How ya been?"  
  
"Fine. Guess where I am?"  
  
"Kyoto?"  
  
"No, New York."  
  
Shuichi choked on his spit. "W---where?"  
  
"New York, the big city."  
  
"How the hell did you end up in New York?" Shuichi could tell Yuki was listening, and right when he said that Yuki eyes widen and he choked on his coffee.  
  
"Well it's a long story...Ryuichi wanted to go home, Tatsuha said he would go with him. Tohma said he doesn't trust Tatsuha and Ryuichi together, so he ended up sending me and Suguru along with them. Ha...I guess it isn't that long."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
There was a pause and then some whispering. "HEYA SHUICHI-KUN! It's me Ryuichi." Came Ryuichi cheerful voice.  
  
"Ryuichi? Oh hi."  
  
"Heheh!!! WE ARE HAVING A SLEEP OVER!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They talked for another fifteen minutes, then Ryuichi cheerful voice informed Shuichi that he had to go, and that they will fly back to Japan next week.  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow as Shuichi put the phone on the table, and filled him in on the rest of the conversation. Yuki just nodded, and once again their conversation was broken by the ringing phone. Shuichi nodded towards Yuki, motioning for him to pick it up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah! Eiri-san, so you aren't dead." Moi said cheerfully.  
  
"Stop fucking around. What do you want?"  
  
"One night. One night to prove that I am better than he is. Just give me that and I promise to leave you alone."  
  
"Better at what?"  
  
"At making you happy. I know you better than he does. Does that two months mean nothing to you? Eiri...please, you know we've got something."  
  
Yuki looked at Shuichi and motioned for him to go away, Shuichi did as he was told. He climbed up and stairs and stopped at the top, trying to listen. Yuki was quietly whispering something Shuichi couldn't catch.   
  
"Moi, just listen to me. I am sorry for what happened. But it's all in the past, we can't have what we once had, the feelings are gone."  
  
"Your feelings are gone." Moi said, she was sobbing now. "I know...you never loved me. You never cared for me, not romantically. I know you picked him, I know you love him. Why? Why couldn't your feelings be for me?"  
  
Yuki sighed. "Have you been drinking?"  
  
"Why do you care." Moi voice sounded hurt.   
  
"Tell me. I am coming to get you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are not driving home like that."  
  
"So? I will die. I will be gone from your life, isn't that what you want?"  
  
"MOI! Damn she hung up."   
  
Shuichi came downstairs ten minutes later. "What's wrong, Yuki?"  
  
Yuki eyes were filled with tears, his fist clenched and his face expression looked hurt. 'Moi, whoever she is, was important to him.' Shuichi thought. "Yuki..." Shuichi said again, softly.  
  
"Shu...get your coat. We are going out."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Out."  
  
Shuichi quickly grabbed his coat from the closet, and hurried off towards Yuki's car. Once they are inside, Shuichi made Yuki face him. "What is wrong?"  
  
"It's Moi...I think she...is committing suicide."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because she is drunk and before she hung up, she said 'I will die. I will be gone from your life, isn't that what you want?"  
  
Shuichi was silence. "She wants to see you, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yuki, if she wanted to die, she wouldn't tell you because she know that you would try to stop her. Knowing that, she was just saying that to get you to run to her." Shuichi said. "Heh she probably desperately wants to see you."  
  
"Well people aren't stable when they are desperate." Yuki said, pulling into the parking.   
  
'PETE'S BAR'  
  
"What the hell are we doing in a bar?"  
  
"She has to get drunk somehow." 


	15. ecc 15

Eccentric 15

Hello readers, I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Since school started, I have been so busy; the tests, projects, and homework kept me busy.

Since I couldn't get in contact with Kitty, I will be writing this chapter by myself.

---

Shuichi was hanging over the railing, head hung low; those beers really took a lot out of him. Beside him, he heard Yuki's scolding, but Yuki's voice was soon replaced by a different sound. A high pitching sound, it irritated him. Shuichi let out a moan, and covered his ears.

"Shut it up! Someone shut it up!" He was screaming.

The sound stopped. He heard Moi laughed and knew she was responsible. "Bitch." He murmured.

"Ah ah ah, Shu-kun. That wasn't very nice. Ahaha...I thought these whistles only works on dogs; but then I guess you aren't much different from them, now...are you?" Moi lifted Shu's chin up with her finger. Shuichi scoffed and jerked his head back.

"Don't touch me."

Moi smirked. "Defensive, aren't we?"

"Shut up."

Yuki eyes narrowed; he walked over to Shuichi, lifted him up, and carried him towards the car.

"I don't want to stick around and find out what a woman, lack of common sense, is like, so I guess I will be going now. If you don't mind, I'm taking the dog with me." Yuki said as he walked pass Moi.

"YUKI!" Moi called and ran after him, but it was too late. Yuki already started his engine and she knew there was no way she would see him again. Maybe ticking off his little boy toy wasn't a good idea.

Shuichi fluttered his eyes; he was floating on something, something soft. There was something that felt cool on his forehead. His head felt like it had been hit by a thousand of hammers, just striking away. Shuichi let out a low grumble, and was answered by a very exasperated Yuki.

"Go back to sleep." Something, perhaps a hand, pushed his face into the soft cloud.

"Mm"

"Go back to sleep." The voice said again, this time a bit more frustrated.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi murmured; his head was still spinning.

"Shuichi…I said-"

"I think I am going to throw up."

"Not on my bed."

"I am in your bed?" Shuichi beamed, and something resembles a smile crossed Yuki's face.

"Go back to sleep." He threw a pillow at Shu.

Shuichi closed his eyes, for the longest moment, he was half asleep and half awake. He felt Yuki getting up, and heard the sound of keyboard clicking, then stopped. But as hard as he try, his eyes wouldn't open.

-

Yuki got out of bed after making sure his puppy-lover was sound asleep. He carefully removed the cover sheet and quietly made his way to the laptop. He was behind on deadlines again. He rested his head on the desk, unsure of how to continue his novel.

He sighed. Yuki picked up the receiver and started dialing his editor's number.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Mizuki, I don't think I will be able to meet the deadlines in time."

"Eiri-san?"

Yuki hung up without answering; she will figure it out eventually.


End file.
